


Those Who Wait

by ArtemisVictor



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Because of Zaid, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Jenga, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, Scavengers mention, This goes out to you!, Why did I write half of this at midnight?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisVictor/pseuds/ArtemisVictor
Summary: Drunk Grimfire love confessions. That is it. That is the entirety of this.





	Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is what it says on the tin. I blame Zaid.

               Misfire was drunk. He knew it. The rest of the Scavengers knew it. Hell, they were drunk too. Except for Crankcase. He can't risk accidentally smiling. The rest of them were all on the couch in a pile and most likely asleep. Now Misfire, on the other hand, was sitting at the table. Grimlock was across from him. They were playing Jenga of all things. Fucking Jenga. And Grimlock was winning. Amazing. Now after about the third time he won, Misfire was talking. What was he talking about? Everything in the goddamn universe. As he was just poorly (and falsely) explaining time travel, he started staring at Grimlock. Just staring. He eventually shut up and observed every feature on his face. He then spoke, "I think I love you. Just a little." 

              Grimlock didn't respond. "Do you feel the same? Who am I kidding? How could you? You're a big strong and kinda handsome warrior while I'm a screw up." Misfire prattled on. Grimlock placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're right. I don't _kno_ w if you feel that way since you can't tell me. But once we fix you, once we make you better, I will ask again." he added. "The best things come to those who wait. Or whatever Flywheels once said."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I am so sorry for writing this. It sucks, I know. Punch me later. I accept all forms of criticism.


End file.
